Can't Keep My Hands Off You
by Ads611
Summary: The first one-shot follow up to 'Be Mine'. Nikki and Stephanie have found a way to be together, and now they are returning to their so called 'normal' lives. But is Nikki able to focus on the task at hand, or is her mind on other things?


Can't Keep My Hands Off You

"Nikki? What's wrong sweetie?" Stephanie asked as she pulled her car over to the side of the road. The look on her lover's face had gone down since they left and she was going pale.

"I'm nervous. I mean, I missed the big pitch. I know you got us the contract, but will the guys still want to work with me? What if I get reassigned, or disciplined for missing work? I'll get fired for sure. Maybe we should just go home."

Stephanie looked at Nikki with an eyebrow raised. "You might be nervous, but that's not it. You know I took care of Mr Regal and our bosses about your absence. If HR get involved, go see Seth's girlfriend, she'll take care of it for us. The guys will be fine. They're going to be happy to be able to share their workload. There's only one thing. I told you all this last night, and this morning. You couldn't talk, but you could certainly listen. So don't lie to me. What's wrong?"

Nikki looked down at the floor and her hands played with each other. "Steph, I love having this job, but I love you more. I haven't gotten enough of you. I want to go home and go back to bed."

Steph couldn't help but smile at how cute Nikki had been while at the same time being full of lust. She lent across the car and captured Nikki's lips in a deep kiss. Nikki took Stephanie's face in her hands as she returned the kiss with all she had.

"Nikki." Stephanie said through deep breaths when the kiss ended. "You know how much I love you, and how much I want you too. But since you became mine, not even 48 hours ago, almost all we have done is make love. It's a miracle I had enough feeling in my legs to be able to be able to drive us in today." Nikki went from pale to bright red, making Stephanie laugh. "Don't be embarrassed, be proud. But just let that thought tide you over. Five o clock comes real fast, now again, I love you, but you gotta get out of the car."

'What? But we're two blocks from the office? Why do I have to get out here?" Nikki whined, not happy about anything going on at that moment.

"Three reasons. You know that we can't let people know about us yet. I'm not ready to come out right now, and you, well you're new to all of this. They might not understand. Also I thought you could get coffee for all of us on your way in?" Stephanie didn't phrase it like Nikki had a choice on getting everyone's morning coffee.

"Ok, but we will have to tell them about us sooner or later. You know that right?" Nikki said in a soothing way, to help with Stephanie's concerns in that area, getting a nod back. "So a cappuccino for you I believe?" Stephanie perked up at that, smiling her answer and Nikki got out of the car, but put her head in the window. "You said three reasons, that was only two."

"Yeah, the third is a classic. I have to watch you go, but I get to watch you leave." Nikki rolled her eyes at the corny line, but made a point of shaking her ass as she walked in the direction of the local coffee shop. Stephanie watched it all the way in a near daydream as she tried to figure out how her life had come together exactly how she wanted it in such a relatively short space of time. She was deeply in love with the woman teasingly walking away from her, and had won her love in return. Nikki had pledged her heart and soul to her, and Stephanie knew they'd be together forever. That's the only way she knew she'd get through the challenge of working side by side, because they had their whole lives to spend together. With Nikki nearly out of sight, she started the car and drove the last, very short leg of the commute.

* * *

Nikki frowned when she saw Stephanie at her desk already as she did her best not to spill everyone's coffee. She then looked at the two guys and felt her stomach twist into a knot.

"Well well, there she is. The traveller returns." AJ said as the first to see her, or at least he thought he was.

"Nikki. Well you picked a fine time to get take off on us." Seth said, but his tone made it clear he wasn't really angry.

"Seth, stop it now." Stephanie scolded him, a lot clearer with her words, before she turned to Nikki. "How are you? Did you get everything sorted out, you know, with your family emergency?" Stephanie was trying to make sure the story she told everyone to explain Nikki's absence while she had her in her house was stuck to, or they'd both be in trouble.

"My...oh yeah, it's ok. It was a mess, but it's all right now. Thanks." Nikki and Stephanie locked eyes as Nikki walked past to her desk and Stephanie could see the look she got from her lover was anything but professional. "No." Stephanie whispered, trying to sound serious.

"I'm sorry I went away at the wrong moment guys." Nikki said. "It's been a strange week, but I'm glad to be back. I don't think I've been happier than I am right now."

"You certainly have a big smile this morning, but to change the subject, is that coffee in your hand." Seth asked, not that he needed to.

"Of course, thought I could start making it up to you this way. Assuming that I got it right." Nikki tried to read the scribbling on the cups. "Um, two Americanos for the boys, that ones got milk, so that's yours AJ. Latte for me, and Cappuccino, that's yours right?" Nikki held Stephanie's cup as she tried to take it, forcing her hand on top of her own for a moment.

"Thanks Nikki." Stephanie sounded stern as she tried to make her point. The message was received as Nikki let go with a smirk.

"So where are we with everything?" Nikki asked, as she started looking through papers.

"Well you chose the right idea, Stephanie's idea and pitch blew them away. We got a long term deal, so we have the commercial shooting on Friday, but till then we need to begin on all the follow up." The tasks were divided up and everyone got to work. Nikki was really enjoying her job, and although engrossed in it, couldn't help sneaking looks at Stephanie, who was doing the same, but never at the same time.

A few hours later the silence at the desk was interrupted by a rumbling noise.

"Sorry."

"Geez, Seth, did you skip breakfast or something?" Stephanie said, groaning.

"No, but it is basically lunchtime, who fancies going for a taco or something?"

"I could eat. Ladies?" AJ replied eagerly.

"Mexican? I don't think so. You guys have fun. I'm going to the bathroom." Stephanie got up and left the desk. Nikki had a brainwave and followed her a few seconds later.

"Why do chicks always go to the bathroom in groups?" Seth asked AJ as they left the building, both of them laughing.

* * *

The bathroom was empty when Nikki entered, but she saw that one stall was in use, so she took the opportunity to lock the bathroom door. She put some water on her face, then she waited for the stall door to open.

Stephanie smother down her skirt and opened the door, it had barely gotten half way open when Nikki was on her, crashing her lips into her lovers like they hadn't seen each other in 6 months.

"Nikki, wha..." was all Stephanie could get out as Nikki continued her assault on her mouth. Stephanie fought her instincts to push Nikki off.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?"

"We can't."

"We can, I've locked the door. I just want to love you Steph, it's been hours and I can't wait anymore. I need to touch you they way you want me to."

"Nikki, we are at work. We don't want someone to come in and see us. I certainly don't want to get caught."

"Don't worry, I locked the door. Anyone wonders, we had an argument about the commercial shoot, ok?"

"No, it's not ok. We can't be like this all the time." Stephanie knew she was losing the debate, and part of her really didn't mind that fact. Nikki looked hurt and Stephanie knew it right away, adding to her regret over her choice of words.

"Are you really telling me you don't want me? After everything we went through, you're going to stop me doing what I promised you I'd do? Steph, I'm yours, and I want to show you my loyalty by giving you what we both know you want."

Nikki leaned back in and placed long kisses on Stephanie's neck, forcing her to let out a moan. Stephanie knew her body gave her away as Nikki got more passionate with her kissing. Stephanie grabbed Nikki's ponytail and pulled back on it sharply, dragging Nikki's lips away from her as she gasped in surprise.

"Nikki, you know you're my one true love, and if you think it's easy for me to sit across a desk from you without wanting to jump you, then you're crazy." Nikki giggled at the last word, but knew to stop from the glare she got. "Stop. Now I know how smart you are, you know we can't keep sneaking off at work for a quick fuck. Now you can take the opportunity we have now. But be warned, if you do, there will be consequences for your actions."

"I hope so." Nikki just got out before kissing Stephanie again, this time meeting no resistance as the love the two found came exploding out of each of them. Their hands tangle din each other's hair as things got more and more heated. Nikki did her best to elevate Stephanie up and felt her shudder in surprise as Nikki slid her hand up Stephanie's skirt, her underwear not proving much of an obstacle. Stephanie's breathing got shorter and shorter as Nikki worked her magic on her, bringing her to her peak very quickly.

Which was a good thing for them as there was a knock on the door. "Hello? Is there anyone in there?" Stephanie covered her mouth to stop her screams from being heard, it would have been a sure fire giveaway as to what they were getting up to.

They made themselves as presentable, and as unsuspicious as they could do, Nikki went and unlocked the door, Stephanie needed a little more time to compose herself.

"Sorry, didn't realise I locked it." Nikki said as she left in a hurry, not worrying about who she was talking too. Stephanie stepped out and threw water on her face, trying not to look like someone who just got her mind blown in her workplace bathroom, which she didn't actually admit, even to Nikki, but she had more than given herself away.

* * *

"You ok Steph?" Nikki asked when she came back to the desk, finding the guys were back already. She gave Nikki an evil glare as she sat down.

"Yeah, you're bright red and look like you're going to kill the next person who talks to you...and I'm going to change the subject, hey look over there." AJ quickly hid himself behind paperwork. Seth and Nikki laughed. Stephanie even found herself smiling, which to Nikki was a load off her mind, she thought she'd crossed a line and messed up her new relationship, something that had frightened her more than she'd admit. It helped her calm down and get back to her work.

When the day was over, they guys were out of their chairs in a heartbeat, Nikki put her jacket on and grabbed her bag, before realising that Stephanie hadn't made a move to leave.

"Stephanie? You coming?" Nikki asked, eager to get home.

"You guys go, I need to finish this idea before it goes out of my head." AJ and Seth turned and began to walk, allowing Stephanie to do a driving pantomime. Nikki smiled back and followed them out the door.

Twenty minutes later, Nikki got in the car at the same place she was dropped off.

"Sorry honey, getting out of the parking lot was a nightmare."

Nikki kissed her girlfriend on the cheek. "It's ok, I thought you had ditched me for a second." Noticing the disbelief in Stephanie's face, Nikki continued. "You know, for lunchtime, in the bathroom?"

"You think I'd abandon you for that? Don't be silly. I do to want to be without for for even a second longer than I have to be. But I didn't get lunch, let's stop for a burger or something." Nikki nodded and they pulled away. Dinner was enjoyed at a local Burger King, Stephanie made sure that Nikki got everything she wanted to eat before they left and returned home.

"Shall we get changed?" Stephanie asked as they walked through the door.

"In a minute, lets chill for a bit first" Nikki said, her eyes on the couch.

"No, I said, shall we get changed?" Stephanie repeated herself. Nikki realised that it was what Stephanie wanted and followed her up the stairs.

"You can use the bathroom first my love. Take your time and make sure you feel clean before coming back to me." Again Nikki realised it wasn't a request and unzipped her dress, letting it fall to the floor as she stepped out of it and ran water to wash her face. Stephanie couldn't help but stare at her ass again, this time in her red panties until she closed the door. She then shook her mind out of it and prepared herself for Nikki to exit the bathroom.

It was several minutes before Nikki came back out of the bathroom, drying her face with a towel. That helped Stephanie who was lying in wait. She grabbed Nikki hard by the hair, pulling her backwards so she was looking down at her as she held her up at the same time.

Stephanie placed a gentle kiss on her lover before talking in a quiet, gentle tone. "My darling Nikki, I love you more than life, but you disobeyed me. You put everything I wanted at risk."y

""I'm sorry, I just can't keep my hands off you."

""And I love that fact, but you need to understand, right now, I'm not going to share you, or us, with anybody. You are mine, and you are only mine. Do you understand?"

"Yes Steph." Was the only response, and one that made Stephanie smile.

"Good girl. That's what I want, not you disobeying me like you did at lunch today." Nikki looked sad at being told off for her actions, which wasn't lost on Stephanie. "How quickly you forget things. I have told you many times, you are everything I have ever wanted, and I got you. I am never letting you go. Do you want me to?" Nikki shook her head in fear, her eyes showing how upset she felt at that thought.

"I'm glad to see it. Now come, lie down my love, let me take care of you."

Nikki allowed Stephanie to guide her so she fell backward onto the bed, but Stephanie still made sure it as gentle as she could. Nikki laid down on the bed and looked up at the woman she was now enamoured with as she walked around to the other side of the bed and sat down. She opened a drawer on her bedside cabinet and Nikki knew what was coming.

Stephanie pulled out a roll of red tape and held it against Nikki's breast, comparing the colour with her bra. "Perfect." She said as she reached around and unhooked it, Nikki quickly doing the rest, dropping the bra off the bed, to the floor. She knew what Stephanie wanted and she put threaded her arms between the bars on the headboard, making sure one was between her arms.

"That's my girl." Stephanie said as she hitched up her dress and straddled Nikki. She leant over her body and kissed her with passion for a moment before going to work, wrapping the tape around her wrists many times, leaving a thick bind that was not going to be broken, not that Nikki had any interest in freeing herself as the excitement built up inside her. Her breathing got faster as she theatrically pulled on the restraint.

Stephanie smiled seductively as she got off of Nikki, which made the tied up woman moan in annoyance, but that stopped as she saw Stephanie quickly slip out of her clothes. Nikki couldn't help but admire Stephanie's figure as she walked across the room in only her bra and panties. The bound woman silently willed her back across, desperate to have that body touching her own. She knew that, even though she hadn't been attracted to a woman before, this woman was the only person of any description she ever wanted to touch her for the rest of her life.

Stephanie watched Nikki squirm on the bed, seeing her in need made her feel content. A reminder that she had everything she wanted, more than she ever hoped for.

"Now." Stephanie said as she returned to the bed, perching on the edge by Nikki's head. "You know what's next, don't you?"

"Yes, but one kiss first?" Nikki asked. Steph saw the look in her eyes, and granted her one last request for the night, being tender and loving with the kiss. "Now you tell me what I want to hear."

"Stephanie, I give myself to you. I love you, and I belong to you forever." Nikki whispered, but her devotion was just as clear.

Stephanie couldn't help but smile. She then picked up the tape roll and Nikki lifted her head to allow her to wrap the tape around her mouth with ease.

"Right. Now it's been a day hasn't it my love?" Stephanie said as she stood again, walking around the bed, back and forth. "You got to go back to work, and I got, well, you know very well what I got. But you didn't get anything, did you. Well, that's going to change, right now." With that word Stephanie jumped onto the bed and went to work on Nikki's entire body, placing kisses starting on her neck and slowly working down.

Nikki felt like her whole body had come alive. Every kiss felt like it made every nerve in her body twitch at once and she wasn't able to keep herself still as Stephanie kept her lip work up. She quickly removed Nikki's last remaining clothing and without a word, dove between Nikki's legs.

If Nikki had been able to scream, she would have woken the entire street. The tape however kept it to a moan that only Stephanie could hear. She looked up and saw the pleasure on Nikki's face as she began to thrash about more, forcing Stephanie to wrap her arms around both of Nikki's thighs to hold her in place.

Suddenly Nikki froze in position, screaming "Yrrrrrr!" repeatedly. Stephanie knew at that moment that she was only moments away from her orgasm. She broke into a big grin, and immediately stopped what she was doing, moving away from Nikki and kneeling up on the bed.

Nikki's head snapped up, her eyes wide in complete shock and disbelief. "Nmmmmm! Sterrr!" Was the closest to anything words that could be heard. Nikki pulled against the tape as hard as she could, trying to get free and move down the bed towards Stephanie as she moved her legs around, trying to find a way to help herself. Being so close to her release had turned her wild. And Stephanie enjoyed watching her desperation, first in her body then seeing her face. Nikki was silently pleading with her.

"Tut tut. Nikki, you are practically perfect, but your poor memory needs some work. What did we say? Do you remember? That we would be restrained at work, that we didn't want to let on to people about us, not yet? And then you can't stop yourself from fucking me in the same building? Now don't think I didn't enjoy it. I can't resist you. That's why your behaviour cannot be accepted. You are all mine, and you need to know it."

Nikki tried to respond, but none of it could be understood. But it was clear in Stephanie's head that she was trying to argue the last point, both out of want to convince Stephanie, and also out of the sexual frustration she felt in that moment.

"No you don't. The one thing I wanted from you and you don't seem to be able to do it for me. But no matter what, I love you and I will never let you go, I think I've made that as clear as I ever could. So I have no choice but to punish you instead, just as I said I would." Nikki went silent at this, fairly sure of her fate, but looking into Stephanie's eyes, trying to look sorry and seductive all at once. "Your punishment is that you don't get your orgasm, not tonight, until you learn that I only want what's best for us. I want to be with you, have you by my side for the rest of my life. I can't, and I won't let anything happen that will threaten us, not now or ever. You understand why I'm doing this don't you?"

Nikki looked sad, she still was fidgeting out of frustration, wanting her intimate release more than anything, but she thought she had caused her love to have concerns about their relationship, the most important thing to her.

"Mmmm srrrry" She mumbled into the gag. Stephanie thought she saw a tear and when she realised she did, lent down and wiped it away.

"I know you are. And I think you know why I need to punish you. And I will, every time from now on."

Nikki looked confused. "Frr nrr err?"

Stephanie suddenly got back on top of Nikki, straddling her again, the two of them letting out a simultaneous moan that neither could control. Stephanie looked into Nikki's eyes, the two of them looking at each other with the same desire, the same hope, and the same amount of love.

"Yes my darling, from now on. I don't think you liked this feeling very much. I could see it in your beautiful eyes. You don't want to be left wanting like that, and I know you'll never risk it again." Stephanie took a deep breath. "Every day you give me more reasons why I adore you, and your devotion to me is impossible to resist. So how can I deny you?" Stephanie kissed her way down Nikki's body, stopping right before reaching her wanting center. She looked up and Nikki, who was already moaning in pleasure once more.

"Besides, I can't keep my hands off you either." Stephanie winked at her love, smiled, and went to work.


End file.
